I'm Gonna Smash You Into Pieces
by Skaista
Summary: When the new girl in town decides to teach Paul a lesson about his womanizing ways, hearts are broken, friendships are lost and imprints are claimed; but whose relationship will make it to the other side? First Fanfic
1. Very First Day

_**Charlotte Adéle Moreau. Half French and half English. Lived in Saint Tropez until she was ten. Moved to London, then moved to La Push when she was 16 because her dad died. I watched a newspaper dance a twisted waltz with an empty bottle of coke across the parking lot.**_

_**1. Very First Day **_

"_You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day." Taylor Swift-Fifteen._

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the school doors. The blue paint was scratched and peeling, revealing large chunks of the pale wood underneath.

I hate moving schools, I've done it twice before, but it's never hurt so much; I'm still not over Dad dying and I doubt that I ever will be. I should be home, in London right now, but Mom wanted a change and she's not the sort of person to do things by half. She's coping really well though, thanks to my Aunt Jane and her great advice. My Mom's always been a very open person, comfortable with sharing her problems. I preferred to bottle mine up; I didn't like to bring other people down with me.

I blinked back the treacherous tears and pushed the door open; the scene of High school unfolded before my eyes. It was manic and colourful; people everywhere, discussing their long, rainy summer holidays and wondering what was in store for them this year. Large steel lockers lined the wide corridor, the blue linoleum floor squeaked beneath my feet and colourful banners tried in vain to catch my attention.

At least American schools had one, small bonus: no uniform. But this particular school had one huge disadvantage: every single one of its 312 pupils were Native American. All except me.

I could feel the multitude of eyes rolling in my direction as I walked towards the office. Honestly, it was like I was wearing a set of neon lights instead of a black tank top and an ankle-length skirt..

School didn't start for another half hour, but I wanted to have time to get organised and mentally prepared for what was sure to be a startling experience.

"Hi, I'm new here. I came to get my schedule," I explained to the elderly woman at the desk.

"Charlotte Moreau?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Yes."

"Here you are dear, have a nice day."

"Thank you," I replied, truly meaning it. A friendly face really did make all the difference.

My eyes flickered over my schedule as I walked back towards the lockers. Not a bad day all in all: double art, French, biology and calculus, whatever the hell that is.

It didn't take me long to locate the locker which had been designated to me. I twisted in the combination and tugged on the door. No luck. I pulled harder, using both hands in a desperate attempt to open the stubborn contraption. Still no luck. I felt my blood boil and I slammed my curled fist into the cold metal. The door instantly clicked open. Who said violence isn't the answer? Clearly they had never taken on a High school locker before.

I shoved my lunch bag into the cramped space and slammed the door shut with my left-over anger. I leant back against the door and inspected the rest of my schedule. All of my classes were AP, though I already knew that; the schooling system in England is a lot stricter than the one in the States. Not that I minded really, I would still have three whole years before I graduated. Just peachy.

The bell rang loudly and I hurried off to the art department, trying not to use the supplied map too frequently.

As I arrived in the art room, I realised all too late that using the map would have been a far brighter idea: the entire class were already seated and the last thing I wanted was to make an entrance.

I sighed, sidling in as quietly as possible; grateful that I had worn one of my numerous pairs of ballet pumps instead of my boots. The art teacher glanced up as I walked towards her; the rest of the class seemed not to notice my entrance. I instantly relaxed and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Moreau, I just moved here."

"Pleasure to meet you Charlotte! I'm Miss Denvir," she replied, grinning. Her entire appearance was very eccentric: from her pink-streaked hair, to her electric blue jacket and her bejewelled glasses. I knew that we would get along very well indeed.

"Why don't you take a seat by Kimberly Morris?" she suggested, indicating a bench at the back which was occupied by a stunningly pretty girl listening to an IPod.

"Okay."

I hurried down the aisle towards my desk, blanking the stares out as best I could.

"Hey, I'm Kim," said the girl, the moment I sat down.

"Charlotte, nice to meet you."

"Charlotte, that's a pretty name. Do you have any nicknames which I should be aware of?" she enquired, smiling.

"Most people call me Lottie…"

"Oh! That's a cute name, do you mind if I call you it?"

"Not at all," I replied warmly.

"Favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Nice choice." I was liking this girl already.

*****

My eyes scanned quickly across the crowded cafeteria as I tried to locate Kim. I felt my lips pull up into an involuntary smile as I spotted her at a table by the window, with two girls whom I didn't know.

"Hey Lottie," said Kim, sounding truly glad to see me. "This is Sarah and Judith," she continued, indicating the two identical girls opposite her.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Lottie," I smiled, settling down beside Kim.

"Call me Jude, it's nice to meet you Lottie," said one of the girls, grinning enthusiastically.

"If you come up with a nickname for me…feel free to address me by it," said the other girl, Sarah, mildly.

"So, what's the goss at the mo?" I asked, sinking my teeth into my apple.

"The goss?" enquired Kim, raising her dark eyebrows in my direction.

"Yeah, the gossip, the scandal etcetera."

"Oh, well…there's that rumour about Sophie," she replied, her voice lowering and her eyes flickering to her two friends, who both looked equally downcast.

"I _hope_ it's just a rumour. I mean, I know that Paul's a jerk, but…" muttered Jude, shaking her head.

"What about this Sophie and Paul, what happened?"

"Okay, basically, Paul Rivers: the player of the school, hooked up with this girl, Sophie Maddock in our year and rumour is that she's pregnant-"

"And Paul doesn't wanna know," intercepted Jude, her eyes glittering from the prospect of such scandal.

"He's denying that it's his?"

"Bingo."

"Well remind me to avoid him," I said quietly, trying to digest this news.

"It's hard to ignore Paul, he's a charmer, he can get in under your skin. All you can really do is hope that he doesn't notice you and make you his next 'conquest'".

"God help me if that's the only chance I have, I stick out like a sore thumb!" I wailed dramatically-not to mention far too loudly.

"That's him," muttered Kim so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I hastened to followed her gaze and I just barely contained myself from gasping or shrieking like a demented school-girl; because Paul Rivers, was stunning. Not just 'fit' or 'hot', but literally like a feast for my eyes. I had never seen someone so beautiful.

His skin was of a slightly lighter tone than those around him and his inky black hair sat in scruffy disarray. His body looked like it belonged to an Abercrombie and Fitch model; he was roughly six feet of lean, solid muscle. The way he carried himself said, 'I really don't give a damn,' and his irritated expression did nothing to detract from his perfectly square jaw and large black eyes.

"When you're done undressing him with your eyes…" teased Jude.

"What?" I asked, before realising how overly-defensive it sounded. There wasn't guys like that in London or St. Tropez, that's for sure.

"Lottie, please don't get interested in him, he's bad news," said Kim, almost pleading with me.

"I'm not interested in him one bit," I lied, forcing my eyes not to return to him.

"That's what they all say," mumbled Sarah, staring at the blue plastic beneath her hands. I narrowed my eyes at her cryptic remark. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? _I thought irritably. Oh, the drama.


	2. The Truth Hurts

**2. The Truth Hurts**

"_The truth hurts, but a lie's worse." James Morrison and Nelly Furtado- Broken Strings._

"Hey honey! How was school?" called my Mom as I slammed the front door shut.

"It was good," I replied, swinging my bag onto the counter, "How was your day?"

"Great! I got that job at the local hospital. You know, the one in Forks?"

"That's great." I gave her a quick peck before charging up the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour!" she shouted after me.

As it was the first day of term, I didn't have any homework. I brushed my hair out, and flew back down the stairs. "Mom! I'm going out for a walk, okay?"

"Sure, be back at five!"

I breathed in the woodsy air as I traipsed through the trees, soaking in the atmosphere. It was so beautiful here in La Push, far nicer than ; London couldn't even compare.

A fierce wind flew across my skin, razor-sharp. I clutched my cardie closer, realising that I should have worn something a bit warmer.

"Damn!" I hissed, as my skirt caught on a bramble. I edged back and began quickly trying to extricate the fabric from the thorny death grip. After a few minutes of struggling, the skirt finally came free and I decided that the beach may be more suited for my attire.

I let the salty smell of the ocean guide me and before I knew it, I was standing on the edge of a vast expanse of pebbles and sand. The waves roared and leapt along the shoreline, desperate to reclaim the beach for their own. It was colder and windier on the beach, but it was so calm that I really didn't mind. I walked at a leisurely pace, sticking close to the trees for shelter.

I heard a strange whooping noise from behind me and I whirled around; several hundred metres behind me, a group of Native boys were emerging from amongst the trees. If you could call them boys; they were all huge.

I quickened my pace, trying to vaguely work out where my house was in relation to the beach; I wasn't really in the mood for meeting new people. Especially people who were about a foot and a half taller than me.

I flipped my hair back and glanced over my shoulder in what I hoped was a subtle way. The boys were well and truly catching up on me, I guess the fact that their legs were the same length as me helped a little.

Deciding to just risk it, I took a sharp right turn, straight into the woods. I wove my way quickly through the dozens of trees, unsure of where I really was, but hoping and praying that it was somewhere close to home.

Luck really was on my side: I emerged from a point in the woods just a few metres form my front door. _Sweet._

"Lottie? Are you back so soon?" called my Mom in surprise; she knew that I normally walked around for hours on end, in complete disregard for time.

"Yeah, it was getting a bit nippy out there. You want some help?" I rushed out, grabbing a nearby pepper and slicing it over-enthusiastically. My Mom raised her eyebrows but said nothing, which was quite unlike her.

*****

"Gooood morning Lottie!" cooed Kim in my ear.

"Hey Kim," I replied, sorting the books in my locker.

"What class do you have first?"

"Geography. You?"

" AP Math," she said, grinning in a strange way.

"What's so great about math?"

"Math is where dear Kim gets to spend sometime with her beloved- Jared," teased Jude, nudging Kim in the ribs.

Kim rolled her eyes in response, but she couldn't quite get rid of the grin.

"You have a boyfriend and you never told me?" I asked, astounded.

"He's not my boyfriend. In fact, he's hardly even spoken to me before," she said with a twinge of sadness.

"Don't worry Kim, when he does notice you, you'll be ready for the wedding and all," laughed Jude.

"I can't help that he's gorgeous."

"True, you could probably do something about the drooling you do around him, though."

Kim stuck her tongue out at Jude, who returned the gesture. "Do you have geography first, Jude?"

"Nope, I've got physics," she replied pouting gloomily.

"What about Sarah?"

"Same as me."

"Damn, I'm gonna be a loner," I sighed, slamming my locker shut.

"Naw, you'll make new friends. Don't forget us when you do," mocked Jude as she sauntered off down the corridor with a wave.

"Bye Lottie," said Kim distractedly, still smiling in that love-sick way.

"Later Kim. Remember to breathe, won't you?" I called after her.

Arriving early to Geography class was a bonus. I managed to introduce myself to the teacher, get settled in my seat and get all of my stuff out before the rest of the class arrived.

"Hi, I'm Sophie," said a quiet voice beside me. I froze for a split second, before turning to my right. A tiny, stick thin young girl was perched on the seat next to me. Her black hair was cut in a long bob to just above her shoulders. Her baggy jeans and even baggier hoodie drowned her delicate frame. Her hazel eyes were curved up into a smile.

"Hey I'm Lottie, it's nice to meet you Sophie," I said, trying to keep my voice as level as possible. This had to be the Sophie that Kim was talking about.

"You have a lovely accent," she said brightly, pulling a notebook from her bag.

"Thanks, it's a bit messed up I suppose."

"No, really, it's lovely. English?"

"And a bit of a French twang as well probably."

"Silence class! I hope that you enjoyed your summer holidays, but now, it's time to work. Today we will be learning about igneous rocks and their origins!" announced Mr Jefferson, as he began doodling confusing diagrams on the board.

I rolled my eyes over at Sophie, who smiled shyly in response. She seemed so sweet and naïve; I hoped that the rumour wasn't true, but those two traits were pretty good reasons as to why it could be.

*****

"Sophie's in today," said Sarah out of nowhere, as she nibbled on a carrot stick.

"How'd she look?" queried Kim, concern written all over her face.

"Pretty bad. She's lost a lot of weight."

"Does this Sophie have a long bob and hazel eyes?" I butted in.

"Yep."

" I sit beside her in Geography. She seems nice, kinda shy though…"

"Traumatized is more like," snorted Jude, stabbing viciously at her pasta.

"Has she come in yet?" asked Sarah.

"Nope, she hasn't come in."

"You don't think she's…starving herself, do you?"

Jude looked pensive for a few moments before answering her sister. "I dunno Rah-Rah. This has really hurt her badly though."

I kept my eyes fixed on the double doors of the cafeteria, wondering if she would come in.

"She just walked past the doors," I commented.

"We should go check on her-"

"Nah, I'll go, I'm finished my lunch anyway."

"Fine, but come get us if you need help or anything…" said Kim warily.

"Sure, sure," I replied, waving my hand as I skipped out of the cafeteria. I was getting so good at ignoring strange stares that I almost didn't notice the entire table of guys who turned around to watch me float by in my emerald green maxi dress.

My instinct told me that Sophie would be in the toilets, and as I always followed my instinct, that's where I went.

"Sophie?" I said quietly, standing in front of the only occupied cubicle in the bathroom. I heard a small sob from behind the door.

"Hey Sophie, it's me Lottie, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered, before another sob racked through her.

"Sophie, don't cry…do you wanna come out and talk to me about it?"

I was so certain that she was going to say 'no' that I was halfway to the toilet door, when I heard the lock click.

Sophie slowly shuffled out, until she reached the sink. She clung to the edges and stared at the drain, as if she wished that she could slip through it.

"What's the matter Sophie?" I asked quietly, leaning against the sink next to her.

"I…I…" Before I knew it, she had flung herself onto me, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sophie! It's okay, it's okay…" I said in my most soothing voice, patting her on the back as sympathetically as I could.

After a few moments of her crazed crying, I decided it was time to say something. "You know Sophie, a problem shared is a problem halved," I reminded her quietly.

Her blood shot eyes flickered up to mine and I flinched slightly; she looked destroyed, completely and utterly annihilated.

"I'm…I'm…pregnant," she whispered as if admitting it was causing her physical pain.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Y-yes…positive." _Oh, shiz._


	3. The Showdown

**Chapter 3: The Showdown**

"_I'm ready for the showdown, that go down at one. Sweat on my brow, let's settle it now." Eminem and - The Showdown._

"Okay, Sophie. Just stay there and I'm gonna go get Kim, Sarah and Jude. I'll be right back," I assured her, before disengaging from her death grip and sprinting out of the toilets.

I flew into the cafeteria like a whirlwind, the heavy wooden doors slammed against the walls with deafening _cracks!_

For once, I really didn't care that people were staring. I rushed over to our table, grabbed Kim by her elbow and began dragging her out the door, all in less than ten seconds.

"Lottie! What-"

"It's Sophie!" I hissed in an undertone.

As soon as the door slammed behind us, I heard a noise like a swarm of angry bees erupt inside the cafeteria.

"Where is she?" enquired Jude, appearing at my side.

"The toilets." Jude didn't respond as she sped down the corridor, faster than we could run.

When Kim, Sarah and I finally arrived, Sophie was slumped on the ground. Jude was patting her back and speaking urgently to her.

"Here, help me pick her up, will you?" said Jude, slinging one of Sophie's stick thin arms over her shoulder.

I rushed over and did the same, together Jude and I managed to pull her to her feet.

"What happened Sophie?" asked Kim quietly, her brown eyes widened in shock.

"The…rumour was…not a rumour," I whispered quietly, not taking my eyes off of Sophie's miserable face.

"Does he know?" asked Jude, her voice turning icy.

All four of us stared at Sophie, not knowing the answer. Her small head bobbed up and down by about a millimetre.

"And what did he say?"

"That…that it's n-not his!" wailed Sophie, commencing a new tidal wave of tears.

Jude swore viciously.

"What a jerk," said Sarah numbly.

"'Jerk' doesn't cover it. Low-life scum is more like it," I said furiously. Honestly, what kind of asshole doesn't take responsibility for his own actions. Fair enough if he isn't chuffed by the idea of becoming an sixteen-almost-seventeen-year-old dad, but he could at least accept it.

"C'mon Soph, we'd better get you to the nurse," said Kim quietly, linking her arm through Sophie's left one. A look of horror crossed Sophie's tear-stained face, but she didn't protest, allowing Kim and Jude to lead her out into the corridor.

"Oh…God," I muttered in complete horror. The corridor was packed with people from the cafeteria and each one of them had their eyes locked on us, most likely wondering what the hell was going on.

"What, are you all so sick that you wanna watch someone having a nervous breakdown? Move it!" I yelled, pushing people out of the way to create a path for Sophie towards the Nurse's office. It was no time for being polite.

"Move!" I repeated, as I found some resistance in the form of a very large person. I glanced up at their face, ready to fire an insult, but instead I leapt backwards, squashing Jude's toe.

"Son of a-!" she hissed, hopping on one foot.

Paul completely ignored the mishap, his black eyes boring into Sophie. His lips were curled back in disgust and his toned arms were crossed over his chest. _Right, __that__'s it!_

"I said move, or are you deaf as well as completely incompetent?" I snapped, glaring up at him. His black eyes instantly flickered down to me and the smug look slipped off his face like oil. His eyes widened as he stared down at me; he looked dumbfounded, like he couldn't believe that I really existed. I saw another, scarier emotion pass behind his eyes, before he replaced it with his signature look of irritation; though I noticed that it wasn't as fixed as it usually was. _He probably isn't used to being taken on by five-foot midgets._

"Well…?" I asked, drawing the word very slowly as if I thought that he was an idiot.

"Well what?" he asked smirking. I tried very hard not to let his deep, husky voice affect me, but I'm pretty sure that my eyes gave me away, because his smirk became more pronounced.

"Move," I snapped, irritated by the effect he had on me.

"What if I don't want to? What if I'm quite happy here?" he asked, talking a step towards me; completely towering over me.

"Then I suppose we'll go around you," I replied, moving over to the right.

A large, warm hand encircled my forearm, pulling me back. "Let go," I hissed, venom seeping through my words. I was about to completely lose it with this guy, and _no-one _wanted to see that.

"But we haven't even been introduced," he continued, ignoring the dozens of shocked stares in our direction, and Sophie's small sobs from behind me.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, but I'm perfectly happy with us not being introduced, so-"

I dodged to the right again, avoiding his hand and pushing past the people beside him. I ushered Kim, Jude and Sophie out of the crowd and watched them continue down the corridor. I turned back to find Paul talking with Sarah, who looked petrified as she gazed up at him.

"Is he bothering you, Sarah?" I asked brusquely, moving to stand beside her.

"Sarah and I are just catching up," he replied smoothly, not making eye contact with me.

"Well Sarah and I have really gotta go, so you two can catch up later," I responded, sickly sweet, as I linked my arm through Sarah's and pulled her away from him.

"Sure thing. See you around Sarah, Charlotte," he smirked, his eyes glinting in triumph.

My smile instantly turned into a scowl. "Aw, don't be like that Princess," he mocked, raking his eyes over me. I felt myself redden slightly, something which didn't pass under his notice.

"I'm not royal, but if I was, I would take great delight in having you beheaded," I replied, my voice dripping with poisoned honey.

"You're quite harsh, Princess," he commented, stepping towards me, looking completely unabashed.

"At least I'm not an evil, idiotic, egotistical monster!" I snapped as the temperature of my blood rose by a few degrees.

His smirk faltered and he glared furiously at me.

"Later!" I sang, waving and smiling fakely, before prancing off with Sarah.

"That was scary," gasped Sarah, as we re-entered the cafeteria.

"I see what you meant about him being bad news. What a complete ass!" I fumed, throwing myself into my chair.

"Will you tell Kim, Jude and Sophie that since we have tomorrow off, you're all welcome to come over to mine tonight for a sleep over?" I asked after a few moments of breathing as calmly as I could muster.

"Sleep over?"

"Slumber party," I amended. "So, will you tell them?"

"Can't you?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go home, it's not good for me to get so pissed at school," I said vaguely, packing my bag. "Call me to let me know, okay?" I asked, handing her a piece of paper with my number on it.

"Sure thing. Later Lottie."

"Bye Sarah."


	4. Womanizer

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Sorry for being so quiet in the past three chapters, but I honestly had no idea how to put in an Author's Note. Okay, so first things first, is the disclaimer; it will not change throughout the story (unless I randomly transform into the fabulous Stephenie Meyer overnight).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from the ones you do not know (Charlotte etc.). The story is my own, but it uses a lot of Stephenie Meyer's characters.

Well, that's about it for now. I'll probably pop in and out of chapters randomly, please do not be alarmed; I am simply a spontaneous person.

Review, message, alert = **love.**

Toodles for now,

_Skaista._

* * *

Chapter 4: Womanizer

"_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer; Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby." Britney Spears-Womanizer._

When I arrived home at 2pm, the house was empty, and for a brief moment I wondered where on Earth my Mom was; then I remembered that she would still be at work for another hour, doing whatever it is she does at that hospital.

She'd be furious is she knew that I was home, I promised her that I wouldn't lose it anymore: that I'd try to control my anger. I honestly don't know why I wasted my time, we both knew that it was a lie.

I flung myself onto the cracked leather sofa, laughing as it groaned in protest. I really was in a funny mood.

I spent a good hour flipping through TV channels, searching for anything other than 'Jerry Springer' reruns. Seriously, is there nothing else on American TV apart from talk shows? I eventually settled on 'The Tyra Banks Show', it at least, was half interesting to watch.

"Charlotte?" called my mother from the hallway, obviously surprised by the presence of my school-bag.

"Yeah Mom?" I replied, diving forwards to turn off the TV. I made it just before she entered, looking non too pleased.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked suspiciously, her grey eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well-"

"The truth, Charlotte! The truth!"

"Fine, fine. I came home early because I got a tad carried away during a creative discussion and-"

"So you were in a fight?"

"Not a fight per se-"

"Oh God! Did you hit someone?!" she shrieked. So typical. Always jumping to the worst conclusions.

"No, it was more of a verbal fight."

"So…you didn't hit anyone?"

"Nope. I shoved a few people, but just to get past them."

"Well, at least that's something. You didn't get sent home by the Principal, did you?" she asked, worried once more.

"Nope, I decided to sign myself out. Just in case."

"Good girl, I'm glad that you were thinking straight at least." She smiled, looking relieved, before floating serenely into the kitchen. And sometimes I wonder why I'm practically bipolar? Ha.

"So Mom, you know the way we have tomorrow off school, because of that teacher thingy?" I asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Yes," she answered evasively, searching for something in the depths of the freezer.

"Mind if I have a sleepover tonight?"

"With who?"

"A few girls from my year."

"How many is a 'few'?"

"Three or four. Most likely three."

"Well…I suppose that's okay. As long as you don't keep me up all night, I'll kill you. I have to get up at 6am tomorrow," she said, pulling out a handful of cherry tomatoes.

"Why are you getting up at 6am? Don't you only have to be in work by nine?" I queried, hunting for noodles in the half-empty cupboards.

"Yes well, it takes me a while to get ready," she sniffed, briskly chopping the tomatoes.

"It takes you over two hours to get ready?" I asked incredulously. "Hmmm… I suppose it could take that long to paint over the hideous-"

I ducked quickly, just managing to miss a well-aimed cherry tomato grenade.

"Very funny young lady, but if you want this sleepover tonight, you'd better be nice."

"Fine, fine. I think you're the prettiest Mommy in the world!" I teased in a high-pitched baby voice.

"As you should."

"So, why exactly _are_ you getting up at 6am?" I pressed, laying the noodles on the counter.

"Okay, don't laugh, but there's this Doctor and he looks like a Hollywood star. He's flawlessly gorgeous," she replied, blushing slightly.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, only briefly today at lunch time. He seems very nice, and dedicated to his work. He works all hours."

"How noble. What does he look like?"

"Porcelain skin. Perfectly coifed blonde hair, a sparkling white smile and big honey-golden eyes. He's ridiculously handsome," she explained enthusiastically, throwing the tomatoes into the wok.

I scrunched up my nose, he so wasn't my type.

"He sounds…nice."

"Oh honey, you won't be saying just 'nice', if you saw him. Trust me," she insisted adding the noodles.

"He doesn't really sound like my type, that's all," I said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Oh really? What is your type, just out of mild interest?" Hmmm…good question. To be honest, I didn't really know the answer. _Paul. _I really wasn't sure what my type was. _Paul. _Nope, no clue. _Paul. _Zero. _Paul. _Zip. _Paul. _Nada.

"Oh you know, covered in tattoos, long white beard, rides a motorcycle…"

"Very funny."

"I'm being serious," I insisted, as seriously as I could muster.

My Mom opened her mouth to say something, but the phone ringing saved me from whatever else was gonna come out of her mouth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lottie, it's Sarah. Kim, Jude and I are up for the slumber party, if it's still on, that is."

"Yep, it's on. When does it suit you to come over?"

"About seven?"

"Sounds good. Bring food and movies."

"Will do. Bye Lottie."

"Adios Sarah!"

*****

"Shut up! Jesse Metcalfe is a GOD!" squealed Kim indignantly, once the credits of '_John Tucker Must Die' _began to roll.

"I do have to agree, he looked pretty special in that thong," I said, laughing as Kim swooned and Jude rolled her eyes.

"He's a pretty boy," she sniffed, dipping a Dorito in various sauces on the plate beside her.

"Oh yeah? Then what's your ideal man? Scruffy, unwashed hair, ripped-"

"No," Jude snapped, cutting over me. "I just like guys who are less groomed…more…_rugged_," she clarified, wiggling her dark eyebrows.

"What exactly is _rugged_?" teased Sarah, rolling her 'r' seductively. Jude made to reach for a cushion, gazing threateningly at her twin.

"Like…Johnny Depp rugged."

"Johnny Depp?! Jude he's the same age as your dad!" shrieked Kim, laughing uncontrollably.

"He is pretty damn fine though, especially as Captain Jack Sparrow," I added, slapping Kim on the back to stop her from choking on her own laughter.

"Too right. He can board my ship any day," joked Jude, waggling her eyebrows once more.

"No way. I'm with Kim on this one; Jesse has the upper hand," said Sarah, shaking her head.

"My own sister!" gasped Jude in mock-horror, clutching at her heart.

"He's a complete womanizer!" I argued.

"He has the right to be! He's gorgeous!" retaliated Kim.

"Oh, so just because someone's good looking, they have the right to sleep with, or take advantage of, whoever they want?"

"Well…not when you put it like that," conceded Kim, pouting slightly.

Jude suddenly leapt off the couch, turning to face us in the middle of the room. "Enough about _that _womanizer, we need to discuss one closer to home," she announced conspiratorially, looking significantly at Sarah, who nodded in response.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim suspiciously; taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Paul!" exclaimed Jude, as if it were glaringly obvious.

"What about the weasel?" I asked dispassionately.

"He deserves to get it!"

"Get what, exactly?"

"Pay back! Kharma is obviously not coming to the rescue here, so I think it's time we take matters into our own hands."

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Us messing with him?" asked Kim apprehensively, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest.

"Don't you want him to suffer for what he's doing to Sophie?"

"Yes, but -"

"But what? We can't just let him get away with it! Someone needs to teach him a lesson on what it's like to get your heart broken."

"Alright," I said slowly, showing that I was in, "But what exactly did you have in mind?"

A wicked grinned appeared on Jude's face at my agreement.

"I can't claim the idea, I got it from _'John Tucker',_" she said, jerking a thumb at the television.

"No! That's evil!" gasped Kim, realising what Jude had in mind.

"And he isn't? Kim, think of what he did to not just Sophie, but probably dozens of girls around here. He needs to know what it's like. He needs a good, strong dose of his own medicine," she argued; her eyes falling on me in the last sentence.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked uncomfortably; even though I already knew the answer.

"Because, you're going to be the medicine; Paul's drug."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because, you're the new girl, you're interesting. And, he seems to be pretty taken with you already, from what Sarah says anyway."

I glared daggers at Sarah, who suddenly appeared to be greatly interested in the pattern of the wallpaper.

I sighed loudly in defeat, looking back at Jude; her dark eyes shining in anticipation.

"Fine! I'll do it! But you three have to guide and direct through everything. And no-one else outside us four can ever know about this, agreed?"

"Agreed," they all chimed together.

_I have __got__ to learn when to say 'No'._


	5. Time to Pretend?

**AN: **Okay, another chapter and my last for today! Thanks to everyone who has Alerted and Reviewed :D

This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'm saving the phone call for next chapter! How exciting!

Enjoy!

_Skaista_

_(_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, except those you don't know (Charlotte etc.). I do own this story, but the majority of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me._)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Time to Pretend?

"_We were fated to pretend, To pretend." MGMT- Time to Pretend._

I paused before entering the school doors; attempting to compose myself. The nagging little voice that surfaced on Tuesday night was continuing to hound me.

_This is never going to work. He'll see right through it. You know he will._

**Shut up.**

_Or you'll fall for him, yeah, that's what'll happen and you'll end up like poor Sophie._

**Shut up.**

_Of course you'll fall for him; that dark skin, the shiny black hair, the rippling muscles-_

"Shut up!" I hissed loudly to myself, yanking my locker open. Seriously, when the voices inside your head start to argue with you, you know it's time to panic.

"Good morning to you too," drawled a husky voice behind me.

I screwed my eyes up and gave myself a mental shake before turning round.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, looking up at Paul, who was leaning his tall frame against the locker next to mine.

"Do you always talk to yourself in the mornings, or do you need me to take you to the nurse?" he taunted, his lips pulling up into a smirk. My eyes lingered on them a second too long, wondering how soft they were and if-

"Hello?" he said, waving his large hand dangerously close to my face.

"What? Oh…yes…I mean, no. I don't normally talk to myself and I don't need to see the nurse," I stammered quickly, feeling the heat rise in my face as I tugged my eyes away from his mouth and hastily turned back to my locker; praying that he hadn't noticed the focus of my gaze.

"We didn't get off to a great start yesterday. I'm Paul Rivers," he said, pushing himself off the locker and extending his hand to me.

I gripped his hand reluctantly in return, flinching at the ridiculous heat of it, and the strength behind it too; I knew then that he could have crushed my hand to dust.

"Charlotte Moreau," I replied, attempting a smile.

"French?" he asked, sounding only vaguely interested; though I saw an excited glimmer flash in his dark eyes.

"Only half," I answered, shrugging and consulting my schedule.

"I see. Do you speak French?"

"Yes, I lived in until I was ten," I replied, wondering why on Earth I was telling this to Paul Rivers, of all people.

"Impressive, though it must be a bit of a downer living here under constant cloud cover."

"It's not so bad, I lived in the London for the past six years, so I'm kinda used to it."

The bell rang loudly, mercifully interrupting our little exchange.

"Well, I'd better go," I said, slamming my locker shut and attempting to make a hasty exit. It almost worked, until a familiarly warm hand closed around my wrist.

"What's the rush? Where are you first period anyway?" asked Paul, keeping a firm grip on me.

"Spanish with Senorita Gonzalez," I answered, praying that he didn't have the same.

"Me too," he said, grinning lopsidedly and making my heart beat twice as fast. "But…you're not a Junior, are you?" he added, looking somewhat confused, his dark brows knitting together.

"No, I'm a Sophomore but it's AP, so…"

"Oh, a clever one then?" he teased, smiling again and making me feel all gooey and whatnot.

"Maybe compared to you, but then I imagine that even chipmunks are intelligent in your eyes."

"And witty," he said appraisingly, pushing the door of the Spanish classroom open.

A dark haired Hispanic woman sitting behind a large oak desk glanced up as we walked in and raised her eyebrows disapprovingly.

"You are late again Señor Rivers," she said severely, narrowing her dark eyes.

"Sorry Miss, Charlotte here got lost and I offered to help her find her way again," he lied smoothly, grinning in a charming way.

"A gentleman as always. Take a seat," she said, with a hint of sarcasm in her clipped tones.

Paul nodded, still grinning as he released my wrist and sauntered off to a desk at the back of the classroom.

I hesitantly walked up to the teacher's desk and introduced myself.

"It is wonderful to have you in my class Señorita Moreau, I have heard that you are quite the linguist," she said, smiling slightly. I blushed and her smile widened.

"Why don't you go and sit with your rescuer?" she suggested, waving a manicured hand to the back of the class; where Paul was leaning back in his chair, tapping a pencil distractedly on his notebook and smirking over at me.

I forced a smile, sighing inwardly as I walked over to the desk, pulled out the chair and flung myself unceremoniously onto it. I ignored Paul as I pulled my books from my bag, even though I could feel his gaze burning into me. _Focus, ignore him, _I thought to myself, even though I was desperate to turn around and stare right back.

*****

"Hola chica!" greeted Kim brightly as I sat down at the lunch table.

"Hey Kim, where's Jude and Sarah?" I asked, tucking into my sandwich.

"They're coming now."

"Hey you two!" said Jude, grinning as she and Sarah slide onto the bench. "So, how are things?" she continued, looking over at me.

"Alright," I said offhandedly, "We managed to have a conversation without arguing and we're sitting together in Spanish."

"Good, and how have you been playing it? Shy and innocent, or-"

"I'm going for hard-to-get."

"Excellent! He's used to girls throwing themselves at him, he'll enjoy the chase for someone with a spine," she said enthusiastically, not noticing Sarah flinch violently beside her.

"Has he asked you out yet?" enquired Kim, taking a bite out of a green apple.

"No, like I said, we've only had one conversation and I doubt - "

"Maybe he's going to ask you now," suggested Sarah randomly.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because he's coming over."

I glanced up and, sure enough, Paul was loping towards us with surprising grace; seemingly oblivious to the audible sighs of various desperate girls as he passed them.

"Hey," he said, grinning down at me, showing his perfect complement of pearly whites which contrasted divinely with his dark skin tone _and what am I saying?_

"Hi Paul," I replied, forcing my voice not to waver. "Sit," I smiled, patting the bench beside me.

Jude tensed slightly, obviously unprepared for such an action. Paul's black eyes flicked quickly around the table, before he acquiesced. Kim cleared her throat in a significant way and I quickly caught her meaning.

"Oh yes, Paul this is Kim, Judith and Sarah," I churned out in a rush, indicating each in turn. He nodded, sending a small smile to each of them.

I could have cut the tension around the table with a blunt butter knife.

"So," began Jude, after composing herself, "You're a Junior, right?"

"Yeah, almost finished here," he replied calmly, seemingly unperturbed by her prickly tone.

"And you're Dinah Rivers' brother?" she pressed.

"Yes, how did you know that?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised at Jude's knowledge.

"She and my younger sister, Esther, are best friends," replied Judith, looking as though she thoroughly disapproved of her sister's choice in friends.

"Hey, Paul!"

We all turned in our seats to look at the person who had shouted over at us. One of Paul's equally tall and muscular friends was walking over towards us, a questioning look on his handsome features.

"Everyone, this is Jared," said Paul nonchalantly, resting an arm on the back of my chair as his friend approached. "Jared; Sarah, Judith, Charlotte" - Jared smirked - "and Kim." Jared's dark eyes widened, and the smirk disappeared from his face to make way for a shocked expression, as he locked eyes with the blushing Kim.

I glanced up at Paul in confusion; he smiled at Jared in a satisfied sort of way and leapt to his feet. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and silently reached for my forearm, writing what I assumed to be his number on it. Meanwhile, Jared and Kim continued to stare at one another like love-struck goldfish, and Jude and Sarah both tried to contain their hysterical giggles.

"Call me later, 'kay?" Paul said, leaning down and brushing his scorching lips against my cheek. I felt myself blush, smiling as Paul dragged a still gaping Jared away from the table; all the while grinning back at me.


	6. My Feelings Get Deeper

**Author's Note: **A humungous thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted!

~Metacognitive: thank you so much for pointing out the age error, I've fixed it now and I really appreciate that you pointed it out to me :)

Just so you know:

Paul and Jared are Juniors (Both almost 17 years old.)

Charlotte, Kim, Judith and Sarah are all Sophomores (either 15 or 16 years old depending; Charlotte is 16 as her birthday is in late August).

_(_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, except those you don't know (Charlotte etc.). I do own this story, but the majority of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me._)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Feelings Get Deeper**

"_I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya. And every time I see ya, my feelings get deeper." Soulja Boy Tell'Em - Kiss Me Thru The Phone._

"Hi honey! How was school?" chirped my Mum excitedly after school.

"Uh…good, good…thanks. How was work?" I asked distractedly, internally panicking about the fact that I had to phone Paul tonight; I had begged Jude to let me off, but she said that it was 'imperative that you make it seem like you want to further the relationship'. I mean, I _do _want to 'further the relationship', but why in the heck do I have to call first?

"Honey? HONEY! Are you listening to me at all?" asked my Mum, sounding slightly offended by the fact that I wasn't completely enraptured by her tale of Dr Cullen passing her a teacup during lunch hour.

"What? Oh, yes Mum…it's wonderful that you and Dr Cullen have reached the level in your relationship where you hand each other crockery," I replied sarcastically, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and leaping up to sit on the counter.

"Hey! I hope your shoes are clean!"

"Define clean."

"Down! Get off the counter, that's where we cook our food you dirty little imp!" she scolded, shooing me as if I was a particularly cheeky pigeon.

"What a charming thing to call your only child," I commented, sliding down from my perch.

"Thank God I only had one child! Imagine another, mini version of you running around the place, harassing the life out of me. I wouldn't make it past fifty."

"Huh? I thought you were fifty-five already," I replied, laughing hysterically as I ducked the shoe that flew past my left ear. "I'll be going now! I'll be on the phone, so don't disturb me, 'kay?"

"Oh yeah? Who are you phoning, huh? Not a boy, I hope?" she asked in a saintly manner.

I snorted. "Of course not. Gotta go," I answered, swiftly making an exit before she questioned me any further.

*****

_This is ridiculous…_

**I know! I've been sitting here for almost an hour, and I can't do it!**

_You can!_

**No, I really can't.**

_Yes, you can!_

**I. CAN'T. DO. IT.**

_Pick up the phone right now. Be strong…do it, pick it up and dial the number. It's written on your arm for God's sake!_

**Alright, alright. Just stop with the bossiness…**

I took a deep, steadying breath and hesitantly lifted the receiver as if it was a poisonous snake. I dialled in the number at lightning speed; trying not to give myself time to chicken out. Again.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang a little bit more; I was so convinced that he wasn't going to answer that my finger was hovering over the 'End Call' button.

"Hello?" asked a husky voice on the other end. I froze, gaping at the receiver. _How can his voice sound so good?_

"Hello?" repeated the voice, a hint of irritation in its roughness this time.

"HeyPaulit'sCharlotte," I said in a rush, mashing the words together like an imbecile.

"Oh, hey Charlotte. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to call," he responded, sounding simultaneously delighted and disinterested; clearly he doesn't like to convey his true feelings.

"Oh yeah, my Mum held me up…asking me who I was calling…general nosey parent stuff."

He laughed; a deep throaty laugh that sent a thrill through me.

"Parents are like that, I guess it's their job to get involved in our business. So, did you tell her that you were calling me?"

"Not exactly…she asking me if I was calling 'a boy', so I said no-"

"Why? I _am_ a boy, I could prove it to you if you don't believe me," he teased.

"Ha ha ha…your wit is incredible. Have you considered a career as a comedian?" I said dryly, flopping down on my bed and fanning my tomato-red blush.

"Why thank you, it's nice to have met someone who appreciates my talents."

I snorted. "Sure, sure."

"So why exactly did you tell your Mom that you weren't calling 'a boy'."

"Because, you're not just 'a boy', I _do_ know you. Vaguely."

"Yeah…vaguely is right," he muttered; more to himself than to me.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something," he continued, "Are you free this Friday night?"

"Uh…yes, I think so…let me check my calendar," I said, rolling off the bed and crossing the room.

"What? Could it be that you are otherwise engaged with another gentleman?" he asked, feigning shock.

"_Another _gentleman? You're not seriously calling yourself a gentleman, are you?"

"Ouch, that really hurt. I'll prove to you that I'm a gentleman. You'll see."

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be amazed my your hitherto unknown refinement and charm. Oh, and I am free tomorrow night."

"Great! Do you wanna come to the bonfire at First Beach? It's a big thing here, loads of people go and just hang out and - "

"Yeah Paul, it sounds great, I'll be there," I laughed, interrupting his excited ramblings.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Paul."

"Bye Charlotte…"

I clicked the phone off and reclined on the bed; smiling to myself and wondering if Paul quietly uttering 'I love you' before I hung up was just a figment of my imagination or not.


	7. Love Takes Over

**_Author's Note: _**Yay for reviews and alerts! Thank you! :)

**Megacognitive**: Tsk, tsk! You don't want me spoil the surprise, do you? (Even though there really isn't anything to be surprised about in that particular area...yet. I'm working on it! P.S I'd be happy to read over your story, just message it to me; who knows if I'll be any use, but I'll do my best!

**xXxthewolfgirlxXx** _(I love the name Lottie! So cute!)_, **khetyan** and **Summers-Sunrise**: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate you taking the time to do it, and I'm delighted that you're all enjoying the story thus far!

That's it for now!

Skaista.

**_(_****Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, except those you don't know (Charlotte etc.). I do own this story, but the majority of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me._)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love Takes Over**

"_When love takes over, yeah, You know you can't deny. When love takes over yeah, 'Cause something's here tonight." David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - When Love Takes Over._

"Kim! What am I gonna wear?" I wailed down the phone for what must have been the hundredth time. I was standing in the middle of my room, surrounded by mountains of clothes; it looked like my wardrobe threw up and I got caught in the garment-blast.

"What was wrong with the purple skirt and the white cami?" Kim asked calmly; sounding completely at ease.

"Don't you think a thigh-skimming skirt says that I'm easy? And what if the wind picks up?" I asked, my voice rising hysterically at the idea of such embarrassment.

"Okay then, I say go with the army print short-shorts and the cerise pink cami…and pink flip-flops!"

"You don't think they'll make me seem easy?"

"No, it's not like they're booty shorts, and if it's windy, you're covered."

"Okay, I'll go with that…thanks Kim, I owe you," I said happily, shoving aside a pile of dresses to reach the shorts.

"Yeah, you really do," she laughed, "I'll see you down there, yeah?"

"Yep. Is Jared-boo giving you a ride?" I cooed, teasing her; let's just say that Jared and Kim's relationship had developed pretty quickly in the twenty-four hours that they had known each other.

"Shut up. Paul's giving _you _a ride isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Paul and I haven't even gotten past the stage of 'kisses-on-the-cheek'. The same can't be said for _someone_ else - "

"Whatever! I bet Paul will make a move on you tonight."

"So? It doesn't mean that I'll _let_ him make a move."

"Ha! If he asked you to elope with him to Honduras, you would do it."

"No I wouldn't!" I retorted defensively; attempting to pull on the shorts without putting down the phone. It wasn't going so well.

"Sure, whatever you say, you love-sick little doll."

"Psh! Whatever Kimmy, I bet you twenty dollars that by the end of the night, Paul won't have gotten any further than a kiss on the cheek."

"You are so on. I think I'll buy a new pair of sneakers with the money, when I win."

"Why don't you buy some sexy Victoria's Secret underwear? I'm sure Jared would appreciate it. See you later!"

And with that I hung up, right before she began yelling at my truthfulness. Kim was putty in Jared's hands, I knew it…and so did he.

*****

"Honey! Your _friend_ is here!" called my Mum, sounding as though Christmas had come early for her.

I jammed several bangles onto my left wrist, almost dislocating my pinkie in the process, as I tried to hurry downstairs before Mum could say -or do- anything embarrassing in front of Paul.

I flew down the stairs at lightning speed, finding Paul and Mum in the hallway, both laughing about something. I narrowed my eyes and walked over, clearing my throat to let them know that I had arrived. I grinned over at Paul, he was wearing dark-wash jeans and a tight white t-shirt that left little to the imagination and contrasted impressively with his russet skin tone. He flashed his mega-watt smile, making my stomach flutter just a little. Or a lot.

"Oh, hey Honey, you're ready. Well I'll see you later, don't make too much noise when you come in, okay?" said my Mum upon noticing me; looking as though she was trying very hard to stifle her giggles.

"Okay Mum, bye," I said hastily, pecking her on the cheek and pushing Paul out the front door.

"Ouch!" he hissed, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry! Sorry, I forgot you were so tall!" I said apologetically, pulling him down to my height and inspecting the damage; running my fingers gently over his boiling-hot forehead. He smiled softly at me, his dark eyes shining and I was suddenly aware of my heart, beating loudly like-

"_Ahem_."

I flushed and leapt back from Paul, who instantly straightened up; slipping his hands into his pockets and looking slightly guilty.

"Just friends my ass," scoffed my Mum, slamming the door shut behind us.

"Awkward," Paul commented quietly.

"You think?" I replied sarcastically, rushing over to the passenger side of his car before anything else embarrassing could happen under my Mother's watchful eye.

"No, no, no. Allow me," said Paul, reaching in front of me to open the car door. I stifled a girlish giggle and slid into the car as gracefully as I could muster.

Paul snapped the door shut, and leapt into the driver's seat in double-quick time.

"You excited?" he asked, as the engine roared to life.

"Yeah…you could say excited," I replied, smiling faintly. "Or nauseous," I added in a undertone.

*****

"Hey, you want this?" asked Paul, offering me a roasted marshmallow.

"No thanks, I'm full," I said, smiling up at him.

"Pitiful," he said, shaking his head so that his black hair flashed red and gold in the firelight.

"It's not pitiful! Just because I didn't eat twenty hotdogs!"

"I'll have you know that I only ate _fourteen_ hotdogs, not twenty," he corrected, wrapping an arm around my practically bare shoulders.

I felt myself redden slightly and I glanced up to see Kim smirking at me in a knowing way from across the bonfire. I narrowed my eyes dangerously, but she was in no mood to have a glaring contest, Jared had just returned with smores and she was visibly drooling. Whether it was over Jared or the smores, I'm not sure. But I think it was the former.

"Why are you glaring at Kim?" enquired Paul, watching me glare at her. "Are you jealous of her? Do you maybe have a thing for Jared?" he teased, nudging me in the ribs and almost winding me; his tone was joking, but I sensed an underlying anxiety in his husky voice.

"Oh my God, Paul! How did you _know_? I _do_ have a thing for Jared, he's just _so_ hot and the way he smiles -" I gushed, looking up at Paul who was staring at me in complete and utter shock.

"Ha!" I laughed, "You should have seen your face! Me have a thing for Jared? Ha!"

I was laughing so hysterically that I didn't notice Paul quickly recovering from his shock; a wicked grin appearing on his handsome face instead. In one swift movement, Paul moved his arm on my shoulder further down my back, and with the other arm he grabbed in behind my knees and hoisted me up; bridal-style.

I heard Kim whooping loudly as Paul carried me away from crowds of people huddled round the bonfire. I was so flabbergasted by what he had done that it took me several minutes to do anything about it.

"Put me down," I commanded imperiously.

"No," he said calmly, tightening his grip on me when I began to struggle.

"Paul! Put me down!"

"No," he repeated grinning down at me. I was dazzled by his smile and I instantly stopped struggling; staring up at him in awe. He looked even better in the moonlight than in the firelight; his inky hair shone almost blue in colour and his eyes were just a mass of deep, shiny black.

I shook my head to bring myself back, flushing under his suddenly intense gaze. He finally stopped walking and gently deposited me on a large piece of driftwood the size of a park bench; sitting down so close to me that I could feel the scorching heat radiating from his left arm to my right shoulder.

"You look beautiful," he quietly, his eyes flicking from the sky down to me.

"As opposed to the rest of the time when -"

"You always look beautiful, but tonight you look even more so. Maybe it's the moonlight?" he suggested, glancing up at the full, shining orb suspended in the navy velvet of the night sky above us.

"I was just thinking about how handsome you looked in the moonlight," I admitted, smiling up at him.

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked, focusing on me again.

"Yes, I doubt that any woman on this Earth would think that you aren't handsome."

"I don't really care about what _they_ think," he said softly, his face inching closer to mine.

I gulped audibly, my brain going in to numb lock. He was so close now that I could have counted every one of his long black lashes. Before I knew it, his scorching lips were pressed against my mine and I felt an unfamiliar wave of happiness pulsing through my veins. I responded in earnest, gently wrapping my arms around his neck. His large, warm hands settled on my waist; the heat from them searing through the thin fabric of my cami. After a few short minutes that felt like seconds, his tongue, even hotter than his lips, brushed delicately along my bottom lip; asking for entrance.

It took every ounce of my self control to pull away at that moment, but somehow, by way of a miracle, managed it.

Paul looked somewhat disgruntled by my swift withdrawal, but he managed to conjure a smile (though it looked more like a grimace to me), and getting gracefully to his feet, he offered me his hand; his unbelievable height casting me in shadow.

I grinned in response and eagerly took it; for once enjoying the obscene heat of his skin. We both took our time, ambling slowly along the dark beach; back towards the ebbing bonfire and the loud ramblings of our fellow bonfire-lovers. Everything felt so perfect, I almost forgot that every part of my time with Paul was completely and utterly fake. Almost.

When we finally returned to the bonfire, few people remained; Jared and Kim were intertwined so tightly on their log that I thought they'd have to be surgically removed from one another.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly, trying to attract Kim's attention. A few moments later, a sound like a plunger being removed from a drain reached my ears and Kim and Jared grinned up at us sheepishly.

I sighed, reaching into my pocket and dropping a $20 bill into Kim's lap. She smiled smugly up at me, while Paul and Jared exchanged perplexed looks; though I'm almost certain I noticed Jared sneakily slip Paul a bill when he thought Kim and I weren't looking. The triumphant look on Paul's face told me I was right; honestly, what are the four of us like? Gambling addicts in the making, I'd say. Oh well, at least we can all be corrupt in Vegas together!


	8. Lost in You

**_Author's Note: _**Yay! More reviews and alerts! Thank you all so much, I really appreciate that you all take the time to let me know how you feel :)

Things are shaking up a bit more from now on, Lottie's about to learn the error of her ways, and she definately won't be making the same mistake twice; much to the confusion of our leading man, bless his cotton socks ;)

_**(**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except those you don't know (Charlotte etc.). I do own this story, but the majority of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me._**)**_

Toodles!

_Skaista_.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lost in You**

"_Baby, I'm too lost in you, caught in you. Lost in everything about you. So deep, I can't sleep, I can't think." Sugababes- Too Lost in You._

"Honey? HONEY!" yelled my Mum, snapping her fingers under my nose, "Hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!" She continued ranting, storming around the kitchen like a pissed off tornado. I briefly wondered what was bugging her, but then I realised that I didn't really care.

"Yeah, okay…okay, " I muttered, dumping my half-full bowl of cereal in the sink.

"Later Mum…"

I ambled slowly to school, in no hurry to get there on time; I didn't have any classes with Paul until after recess, so it didn't matter if I was late. My thoughts were filled with Paul and they had been since Friday night, it was like I had some kind of disease which caused Paul to take over my mind. Not that I had a problem with thinking about his perfection 24/7. He really was the most gorgeous guy I had ever met, he was so -

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" shrieked a harassed driver when I absentmindedly crossed the road, not paying attention to where I was going. I glanced down and saw that the car was less than a foot away from me; the driver flung the door open.

"You _moron_! I - _Lottie_?"

I looked up and saw Jude, one leg out of her car, the other still in it. Her face was red with fury, but she was looking at me in surprise.

"Hey, you need a lift to school?" she asked, recovering from the ordeal of almost running me over.

"Sure, thanks," I replied, climbing in to the seat behind her. Sarah turned round and smiled at me, but the smile didn't extend to her eyes. She looked _worried_.

_What is it with everyone at the moment? They're all acting insane…must be hormone-driven, _I thought, staring out the window and restarting my thoughts of Paul. _Two hours and ten minutes to go…_

*****

"Lottie! Hello?!" said Kim, waving her hand in front of my face. "Were you listening?" she asked accusingly, pursing her lips and scribbling something onto her page.

"What? Oh yes…you said something about Psychology -"

"_Biology_," she corrected. "I want you to come over tonight and help me with my science project, since you've already studied Genetics. It would be a big help."

"Sure, I'll be there," I replied, eager to get back to my day-dreaming, but Kim seemed determined to ruin my fun.

"Okay, come over to my house at about seven, okay? Here's a map to my house, but if you get lost on the way, just call me."

"Will do."

I sighed contentedly as the final bell rung loudly through the classroom; I flung all my stuff into my bag and left the room at top-speed, eager to see Paul. But then I remembered; he worked Mondays after school, at the garage on the Rez. I slowed my speed, no longer in a hurry to get anywhere.

*****

"…And then Sam said -"

"Ugh, sorry Paul, I have an incoming call."

"Who is it?"

"No idea, must be a wrong number…"

*****

"Where were you last night?" asked Kim, glaring furiously at me, as she set her lunch tray down with unnecessary force.

"Last night?" I pondered, completely baffled.

"Yeah, you were _supposed _to come over and help me with my Biology project, you know, the one that's due tomorrow and is worth half of my end of term mark?" she reminded me, her voice rising gradually until she was almost speaking in ultrasound.

"What's going on here?" enquired Jude, staring at the two of us.

"Little Miss Love-Bird over here promised to come over and help me with my Biology project and she completely bailed on me!" said Kim furiously, her cheeks flushed red with anger.

"Lottie, is that true?"

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me; I didn't do it on purpose, I just forgot…it was wiped straight from my mind. Last night I was on the phone to Paul and -

"Lottie!"

"You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about! It's like she's possessed!" said Kim, exasperated.

"She's not possessed," said a calm voice behind Jude. Sarah stepped around her twin and surveyed me with knowing eyes. "She's love-sick; obsessed."

"Right. Right…" muttered Jude, drumming her fingers on the table; deep in thought. "Lottie, would you mind if Kim, Sarah and I came over to your house tonight. Like for a slumber party?"

I thought about this for a moment; letting them come over might calm them down, but it would mean not being able to have a four hour phone conversation with Paul…unless I did it while they were asleep. That could work.

"Sure, " I said, trying not to show any resentment to the fact that they were forcing themselves upon me. "My house at seven thirty?"

"Good," said Jude looking somewhat pleased. Kim sat in her seat, still fuming at my 'betrayal'. Sarah continued to look at me in that strangely concerned way.

*****

"Okay Lottie, the reason we asked to come over tonight, was that we're worried about you," explained Jude, her hands clasped in front of her, resting on my kitchen table. My Mum was leant against the sink, sipping on a cup of coffee, and supposedly not listening to our conversation; though I saw her eyes flicker over to us several times.

"Worried about what, exactly?" I asked, trying to hide the hostility in my voice.

"Your obsession!" said Kim, as though it were glaringly obvious.

"What obsession?"

"Your obsession with Paul -"

"I am not obsessed with Paul -" I began hotly.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, when was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Two hours and thirty-seven minutes ago," I answered promptly, without even glancing at the clock hanging on the pale blue wall.

All three of my friends stared at me, their eyebrows raised.

"Oh my God," I gasped; suddenly aware of the fact that I shouldn't know that, not so accurately. They were right. I was obsessed, all I had thought about for the past four days was Paul. Paul, Paul, Paul. He was everywhere, imprinted in all of my thoughts, all of my actions.

Sarah sympathetically laid a hand on my shoulder. "You're not the first to be roped in by him…and you won't be last," she said, sighing sadly.

"You guys, I'm so sorry," I whispered, truly mortified. I had let my best friends down over some guy. That just wasn't me.

"You're forgiven," said Kim, smiling happily at me.

"Yeah, it's partly our fault, we threw you in at the deep end when you couldn't cope with him -"

"No, I can cope with him. I can, I'm not gonna be tricked by him again, I'm gonna do what I have to do, and that'll be it. No attachment," I said with as much finality as I could muster.

"Are you sure? I don't think -"

"Honestly Jude, I can do this. I've woken up, smelt the coffee. He won't be getting under my skin again -"

"Under your skin?!" exploded my Mum; her mug slipping from her grasp and smashing on the tiles, sending droplets of coffee in all directions. "You…you mean you slept with him?! I can't believe you -"

"Mum, Mum! Chill!" I exclaimed, leaping from my seat to pick up the broken mug pieces on the floor. "It's just an expression, I didn't sleep with him."

"Oh, oh. That's okay…I thought…" she stuttered weakly, clutching her heart and looking extremely relieved.

"Come on Ma, I'm smarter than that," I said, grinning up at her.

"Here, let me do it. You girls go have fun, but no talking about boys, okay?"

"You gals wanna watch some Pirates of the Caribbean?" I asked, reaching for a packet of Oreos.

"Hells yeah! Captain Jack Sparrow can board my ship_ any day_!" said Jude enthusiastically, grabbing four cans of Cola and flying into the living room.

I laughed at her crazy antics, catching Kim's eye as she got up from the table at a more leisurely pace.

"Kimmy, can you forgive me for being a lousy friend?"

She took a few moments to consider, looking as though she was having a great deliberation.

"Of course, it takes more than a silly little fall out to break up BFFs, right?" she said, smiling. "But you'd better help me with the project tomorrow morning, I still have a little bit to finish before we go in at noon," she added, a hint of a threat laced through her voice.

"Right, I'll be there. I promise, " I said happily, pulling her into a hug and grinning like a deranged fool. I would never let anything come between me and my friends again; nothing could be worth losing them. Not even Paul.


	9. Lover Boy

**AN:Okay, I'm sorry for the massive delay! Everything has just been crazy lately school and family wise, but it's all levelling out, which means that I have more time to write. Yay! Anywho, this chapter is just a filler before the fun of Chapter 10 :)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Skaista xo**

* * *

**9. Lover Boy**

_"Lover boy, lover boy; come on and love me"._ Mariah Carey – Lover Boy.

"Okay Kimmy, I think that's about it done!" I said as I slid the last piece of the DNA model into place. It really did look great, very professional; Kim definitely deserved full marks in my opinion, but apparently Mr Laverty the biology teacher was a harsh marker.

"At last! This thing has been the bane of my existence for the last month!" she exclaimed dramatically, flopping down in a nearby armchair.

"No sleeping missy! School starts in...yikes! Twenty minutes – c'mon, we'd better get going!"

After arguing for several minutes about how best to load the project into Kim's tiny Polo without damaging it ("How about we put it in the trunk?" _"No friggin' way! We may as well tie it to the roof_!" "Sounds good to me, let's get going!" _"Lottie!") _, we finally pulled up at the school with ten minutes to spare. The luxury.

"Here comes Lover Boy!" I teased, as Jared came over to help Kim unload the project with a huge grin fixed on his face. Poor, love-sick guy.

"Paul wants to talk to you," he told me, after greeting Kim with what was certainly _not _a PG kiss.

"Umm... okay, I'll see you later Kim?" I said, unsure as to whether she still required my presence.

"Sure, later Lottie," she said dreamily, smiling up at Jared.

I walked in the direction that Jared had come from, and sure enough, found Paul leaning up against his Jeep. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt today – combined with the tousle hair and the irritated expression, he looked very intimidating. He was staring into space, his dark brows furrowed and his muscular arms tightly crossed.

"Hey," I said brightly when I was beside him.

He started at the sound of my voice, but quickly recovered and grinned down at me.

"Hey," he replied nonchalantly, leaning down to kiss me.

I raised my hands and moved away slightly. He froze; looking surprised at my refusal, and pulled himself upright. His face looked unfazed, but his fists were clenched, making the tendons even more pronounced.

"Sorry, I'm not one for PDA," I said lightly, smiling, "Jared said you wanted to talk to me?"

Paul grinned suddenly, relaxing his hands. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on Friday night, with me?"

"Where to?" I hedged, feeling my stomach drop.

"I dunno. The movies, a restaurant; whatever you want," he replied, carefully watching my face.

'_Ugh, I'm doomed! No way can I handle a romantic dinner, or the back row of the dark cinema –eep!' _

"Sounds good, but do you mind if Kim and Jared come? I already promised Kim that we'd hang out on Friday, and I don't wanna bail..." I explained, hoping that he'd accept my lame excuse.

"No problem," he said, shrugging off the car.

The school bell rang in the distance. Paul leant down quickly and captured my lips with his in a surprisingly soft kiss.

"See you later," he whispered, kissing my forehead before he sauntered off to the science wing.

I felt the heat flare up in my face, as I glanced around to see if anyone was witness to the PDA. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed as they scurried into school, and my mind focused on preparing itself for Friday night; a sure-to-be-epic experience.

'_Geez, I hope Kim and Jared don't have any plans!" _I thought worriedly, as I hurried to homeroom. There's no way I can handle Paul by myself, not yet anyway.

*****

"Kim, you know the way you love me?" I said in my most lovable voice.

"Yes..." replied Kim warily, her finger probably hovering over the 'hang up' button on her house phone.

"Would you and Jared perhaps consider double dating with me and Paul on Friday night?" I asked hopefully, crossing my fingers.

"Um, yeah sure. Where're you going?"

"Paul suggested the cinema or a restaurant, but I don't care, you can choose," I said, relieved that it had all worked out well.

"I'm gonna go with the movies, cuz I really couldn't afford to go to a restaurant."

"Aw! Wouldn't Jared-boo pay for you?" I teased, prodding the chicken curry with an old wooden spoon.

"Oh, probably, but there's no way I'd let him."

"Oooh, Miss Independent!"

"Are you saying that you'd let Paul pay for you?" she asked, sceptical.

"No way! If you let the guys pay then they own your soul!" I joked, in a Count Dracula voice.

Kim laughed loudly. "I'd better go here, my dinner's ready. Bye Lottie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kim."

*****

"Aw, Kim, you look gorgeous!" I exclaimed, squinting at my computer screen. Kim spun around in the middle of her bedroom, showing me her outfit of tight dark-wash jeans, plum-coloured heels and a floaty, floral-patterned blouse. Her long hair was down and straight; her long block fringe just reaching her smoky eyelids.

"God help Jared, he's going to need a bib to catch all that drool," I laughed.

"Thanks!" said Kim brightly, sitting down in front of her laptop again. "Okay, let me see your ensemble!" she trilled.

I adjusted the small webcam on my computer before slowly spinning in front of it for Kim to see. I was wearing a pale cream, draped blouse, a satin lilac mini skirt and lilac suede heels. My hair was caught up in a messy bun at the back, but a small French plait wound its way down my side parting at my forehead. (Like this: ./_kiPHvAIjxso/Sn6-d9q8fwI/AAAAAAAAS2w/6SEQOsmj5A4/s400/cole+cheryl+2009+aug+).

"Oooh, I love it!" said Kim enthusiastically.

"Really? You don't think it's too much?" I asked, nervously smoothing out any creases in the blouse.

"Naw, the Angeles Pavilion is a pretty swanky place; compared to the people in the bars and restaurants there, we'll be underdressed," she assured me.

"Yeah, but we're going to the _cinema,_" I reminded her.

"Well I say it's a good excuse to get dressed up. You look awesome, Jared's not gonna be the only one needing a bib!"

I heard a loud thudding on the front door, signalling Paul's arrival.

"Crap! He's here Kim, I'd better get going! I'll see you in about an hour; don't you and Jared make any sneaky stops in the woods, okay?" Kim just stuck her tongue out in response and then I was staring at a black computer screen.

"Lottie!" called my Mum, sounding even more thrilled than the last time Paul had come calling for me. I grabbed my small silver clutch and sprinted down the stairs, almost breaking my ankle when I tripped at the bottom.

"Oh, honey! You look gorgeous!" cooed my Mum, grabbing me in a tight hug.

"Uh, thanks Mum. You can go back into the kitchen now?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"You ruin all my fun!" she huffed, stomping back to make her dinner.

"Love you too! I'll see you later!" I called, as I went to open the door.

Paul was standing on the porch, smiling down at me. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans that looked fairly new and a white t-shirt with a dark blue short-sleeved button-down shirt over it. The blue looked amazing against his copper skin.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly, glancing behind me to see if my Mum was anywhere in the vicinity.

"She's been shunned to the kitchen," I explained; smiling like an idiot at his compliment, no doubt. He chuckled and gently took my hand, leading me over to his car.

He gallantly opened the passenger door for me; I giggled girlishly, but it was mostly to try and dissolve the sad feeling I got when he let go of my hand.

"So, how long is the drive to Port Angeles?" I asked curiously, though half-afraid to know how long I would be trapped; just me and him.

"About forty-five minutes. Forty, if I push it, but I don't wanna get another ticket from the cops," he said, smiling roguishly as he brought the roaring engine to life.

"Ready?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Yep." _As ready as I'll ever be. I really should have worn a watch! _I thought sorrowfully as he pulled out of my driveway. _This is going to be a long forty-five minutes!_


	10. A Series of Awkward Events

**AN: Whew! Finally, another update! Again, I am sorry, but I just had a bit of writer's block with this story and I didn't want to ruin it. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and please read the little note at the bottom, it's important!**

_Love,_

_Skaista xo_

* * *

**Chapter Ten – A Series of Awkward Events**

*Lottie's POV*

_Well...this is awkward..._ I thought to myself, staring out the windscreen of Paul's car. Even though it was pitch black out and I couldn't see a thing. I noticed Paul glance over at my legs a couple of times and I felt myself blush, wondering why the hell I had picked such a short skirt.

To distract myself from the sheer embarrassment of the situation, I decided to do the 'Awkward Turtle' hand movement; it was something Kim and I always –

"What are you doing?" asked Paul, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm? What? Oh...nothing!" I said airily, folding my hands hastily in my lap.

"I saw you doing something with your hands, what was it?" he pressed.

"Nothing...okay fine, it was a turtle," I admitted sheepishly.

"A turtle?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yep."

"You made a turtle out of your hands?"

"Yep," I confirmed.

"Okay, why did you make a turtle out of your hands?" Paul asked, still looking mighty confused.

_Because you staring at my legs like that made me nervous, __**and **__made this whole situation 100 times more awkward!_

"What's the matter? Do you not like turtles? Would you prefer that I made another water creature? A sea anemone? Or a starfish? Or even a - "

"No, I was wondering why you made the _awkward _turtle sign," he said, watching me far too closely.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I cursed myself for making the stupid, god dam sign in the first place; this conversation was much worse than the silence.

"There was nothing awkward about that turtle! He had great rhythm and -"

"Lottie, do you really feel that uncomfortable around me?" he asked, sounding...hurt.

The blush returned with even more force than before. "No, I don't feel _uncomfortable _per se...just a bit...well...yeah, actually, uncomfortable sums it up pretty well, actually," I said apologetically, feeling guilty at the way his face crumpled a bit.

"Why do I make you uncomfortable?" asked Paul, his husky voice strained.

_Well, you're far too good-looking; your kisses nearly make me pass out and you keep checking me out, but I suppose that's partially my fault – shouldn't have worn a mini skirt. I probably look like a right ho._

"You don't look like a ho, you never could," he said quickly, forcefully. "I'm glad that you find me attractive, when I kiss you, I almost feel like passing out too and I can't help that you have amazing legs. Which are bare. In my line of vision. I'm just a man," he added, smirking over at me now.

I laughed nervously, shocked that I had actually said it all out loud; I was normally good at hiding my unvoiced opinions under the surface. Paul seemed to sense my discomfort; he reached over and grabbed my hand in his, squeezing it gently. I smiled up at him, and he smiled encouragingly back; Paul often amazed me with how understanding he could be –it just didn't fit his bad boy image at all.

"Almost there," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on the road. Sure enough, a few minutes later, we pulled up at the overflowing Angeles Pavilion car park.

Paul sighed, staring dejectedly at the long line of cars that was slowly trickling into the multi-storey car park.

"Hey, why don't you go and wait inside, this could take a while," he suggested.

"If you're sure..." I said hesitantly, not wanting to offend him by vamoosing at the speed of light.

"I'll see you inside. Save me a seat if I'm in late," he said, leaning over and pecking me gently on the lips.

"Sure, you wanna sit in between Kim and Jared, right?" I asked teasingly, before quickly jumping out of the car.

"Don't you dare-" he threatened, grinning widely as I slammed the car door, blew him a kiss and hurried over to the entrance.

I was about to get out my cell to call Kim and see where she was; when I realised I had left my purse in Paul's car. _I hope he has the sense to bring it in with him. Aw, won't he look sweet walking in with a little silver clutch?_ I thought wickedly, enjoying the mental images of big, macho Paul and his dainty purse.

"Lottie?" said a small, uncertain voice, interrupting my snickering. I turned around and came face to face with Sophie. She looked frailer than ever, but her stomach was more swollen, vividly pronounced against her thin frame. She hadn't been in school was ages, and as awful as it sounds, I had almost forgot about her being pregnant. With Paul's baby. _My _Paul's baby.

I felt a flash of heat run up my spine at the remembrance of that fact; the reason why I had started playing games with Paul. But I wasn't playing anymore.

"Hi Sophie," I said, my voice sounding more stressed than cheerful, as I had intended.

"Are you going to the cinema?" she asked interestedly.

"Yeah," I replied, wishing that someone would come and rescue me.

"Are you waiting on someone?" she enquired, noticing my agitated gaze sweeping the crowds of people.

"Um, yes. I'm here with Kim, P- and Jared, Jared and Kim!" I said, brightly, trying to cover my slip-up. For some reason, I really didn't want Sophie to know that Paul was here; I was trying to protect one of them, and I'm pretty sure it was Paul.

"Oh, are they dating?"

"Yeah, they are. Cute, huh?"

"It's awfully brave of you to come to with them, I'd feel like a third wheel," she said, laughing slightly. The slide of acidity in her usually sweet voice didn't pass under my notice.

"Yeah, brave as a lion!" I said, ill at ease with the situation. I just wanted to disappear.

"I never really liked Jared much, he was very -"

Thankfully, I never got to hear what Jared was in Sophie's opinion, because right at that moment; Kim (my knight in floral-patterned armour) came surging through the crowds towards us, with Jared hot on her heels.

"LOTTIE!" she called, rushing towards me, her face stretched into a wide grin. When she spotted Sophie standing beside me and the stiffness of our posture, the grin slipped slightly.

"Oh hey Sophie, I didn't expect to see you here!" said Kim brightly, though her smile seemed fixed.

"I just felt like getting out for a while, I've been cooped for ages and it's awful," said Sophie sorrowfully, her hands curving around her convex belly.

My eyes followed her hands and I flinched slightly, remembering that the baby in there was half Paul. Jared laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled sympathetically at me; Kim really was lucky to have someone like him.

"Well, we'd better head in, the movie starts in ten minutes and I wanna get a bucket of popcorn," said Jared, saving us.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" asked Sophie meekly, looking at Kim; the weakest link.

"Uh, no of course not! It's a free country, right?" said Kim, startled.

Sophie smiled triumphantly and led the way into the building, with Kim just behind her. Jared and I sighed simultaneously, rolling our eyes at one another and followed the two of them in slowly.

"Jared!" I whispered, suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't know that _he's _here!" I hissed, watching Sophie in case she turned around and saw us whispering.

"Shit, what the hell are you going to do now?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Well he _is _your boyfriend," replied Jared smugly.

I stopped in the middle of the lobby, not caring that people bumped in to me.

"He is not my _boyfriend!"_ I hissed furiously. Jared just nodded his head in that 'yeah, sure, whatever you say' kind of way. _What? Has Paul been going around and telling people that we're an item? Because he seems to have forgotten to tell me!_

"Jared! Help me here!" I whispered urgently, as Kim and Sarah went to buy our tickets.

"Okay...um, come into the screen with us, right? But pretend to get sick, like two minutes into the trailers. Then you can sneak out and meet Paul out here, and you can both escape!"

"Well, it's not great, but I suppose it'll have to do. Can I borrow your cell phone?" I asked quickly. I snatched the phone from his hand and texted Paul with lightning speed.

_**Hey Paul, change of plan. Wait out in the lobby for me, don't come into the screen, I'll only be a couple of minutes. Will explain then. Lottie xo**_

"Done, thanks," I said gratefully. I sighed as Sarah and Kim approached us, I was gonna have to act this out good so that Sarah didn't get suspicious. _Wish me luck!_

* * *

**AN2: Okay, so I know that it might seem like a bit of a random place to leave off, but I did it for a reason - I want your opinions! Should Paul and Sophie have a confrontation (of sorts) at the cinema, or should Lottie and Paul manage to sneak away without Sophie being any the wiser (if you pick this one, I can promise plenty of kisses/intimate time. Goody goody!) Anyway, let me know what you want, because I honestly can't decide :)**


	11. Caught Out

**AN: Okay, a new chapter - yay! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate you all taking time to give me your opinions. The confrontation was most voted for so...here it is. I hope that I did it well, I'm not really used to having confrontations in real life or in stories! I promise that there will be snuggling etc. in the future, so don't worry ;)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

_Skaista xo_

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Caught Out

*Lottie's POV*

I was perched on the edge of the cinema seat, fidgeting nervously as the various advertisements flitted across the enormous screen. I was desperate to leave, but I wasn't sure whether Paul would have made it in to the lobby yet.

I heard a phone buzz near me, and Jared reached around Kim to tap me on the arm. _Paul's in the lobby waiting for you, _was what he managed to communicate, without speaking or showing me the message, because Sophie was on my other side.

"Hey, you guys. I'm really not feeling too great, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" I whispered feebly to the group.

"Are you okay Lottie, do you want me to come with you?" asked Kim, concerned.

"It's okay Kim, I'll go with her. I have to let her out anyways," said Sophie, much to my horror. She pulled herself to her feet with a little effort and trudged down the aisle steps.

I sighed dejectedly, looking over at Jared who looked as disturbed as I felt. _How the hell am I gonna get her past Paul? The toilets are just off from the lobby, she's gonna see him! _I thought frantically, chasing after Sophie, who was moving surprisingly quickly for a pregnant woman...girl.

"Whew, thanks Sophie, I really appreciate you coming with me," I said, trying to sound grateful, as my eyes strained to see into the lobby.

"Yes..." she replied distractedly, speeding up. I saw a flash of jet black hair, which was higher up than anyone else's around it. _Paul!_

"But you should know that it wasn't really for your benefit, it was for mine," she said hurriedly, and I suddenly felt a sharp, searing pain on my left cheek. I stopped and automatically stepped backwards before I got slapped again.

"YOU BITCH! Get away from her!" roared a furious voice, approaching the two of us.

I cracked my eyes open and saw a very curious scene indeed. Sophie was standing in front of me, with her hand raised and her palm bright red. People were scattered around us, staring in shock at the confrontation. Paul was barrelling towards us, vividly reminding me of an angry bull; he looked like he was going to kill Sophie.

"Paul, don't! It's okay!" I lied, rushing over to him and wrapping myself around his waist in an attempt to stop him. To my surprise, he actually did stop – just a few feet away from Sophie, who was smiling triumphantly.

Paul pulled his eyes away from Sophie and looked down at me. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face up so that he could see the damage; he sighed, brushing his fingertips across my left cheek and then leaning down to gently kiss it. I unconsciously leaned into his warm lips, completely forgetting where we were and what was happening; with Paul, nothing else ever seemed to matter.

"So you are dating him, you little backstabber! After what he did to me? How could you?" shrieked Sophie, seething.

"That's right, she is dating me," said Paul coolly, pulling away from me, but wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me even closer; like he thought someone would attack us.

"Oh my! It's started already, answering questions for her? You always were completely over controlling! I guess you haven't changed much," spat Sophie, acidly.

Paul's chest rumbled under my ear and I glared at Sophie; hating her for upsetting him.

"I'm not controlling her, and I never controlled you, either! You were only too happy to go along with everything – it's not my fault that you're spineless!" he hissed vehemently in response.

"And I can't help that you are so unbelievably manipulative! Every girl you've ever screwed would agree with me and that's a pretty high number!" shrieked Sophie, her cheeks blazing red.

Paul growled loudly, and made to step towards Sophie. Just then, a frantic looking employee rushed over to her, while several others attempted to disperse the crowds who had gathered to watch what probably resembled a Jerry Springer episode.

"Ma'am, please! You should calm down, you mustn't hurt the baby!" said the female employee, patting Sophie on the back encouragingly and glaring at Paul and I.

"It's his baby! Not that he cares about hurting it – he'd do anything to get rid of it! Anything so long as he can screw the next line of girls who bat their eyelashes at him!" wailed Sophie hysterically. I couldn't be sure whether she was faking for dramatic effect or not.

Paul gasped and staggered back as though she had hit him.

"I don't want to get rid of it! You won't let me have anything to do with it! I offered to go to the gynaecologist's a dozen times and you turned me down!" he said, sounding appalled. I stared up at him in shock; his frequent contact with Sophie was news to me.

"So, what? You _do _want to be with Sophie?" I asked, my voice rising with hysteria. He looked down at me, horrified.

"What? No! No, I want to be with you Lottie!" said Paul, desperately trying to convince me with his bewitching brown eyes.

Sophie began sobbing and whimpering behind us, while the poor employee tried to sooth her.

"That – that's what – what he told – me! Then – he – he found her – and left – left me!" bawled Sophie, pointing her finger accusatorially at Paul.

I pulled away from Paul abruptly, my mind numb. I didn't know what was real and what was fake anymore. I didn't know whether to believe Sophie or Paul, even thought I _wanted _to believe him. His face crumpled and he reached out to hug me again, but I stepped back quickly, not looking up at him.

I snatched my purse from Paul's hands and glanced back at Sophie, giving her what I hoped was a sympathetic and an apologetic look, before I rushed out of the lobby.

The icy wind bit harshly at my skin, particularly my left cheek. I hailed a taxi and sat in the back seat with my head leaning against the window for the whole journey; my mind swirling and whirling like a complicated dance as I stared out into the pitch black night.


	12. It's All About Perspective

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Sorry for the wait, but turns out my teachers are all real scrooges because the amount of homework I got for my last week of term was criminal! Anyways, I'm off on my Christmas holidays now and even though I should be doing one of my many homeworks, I decided to write a little more up here.

This chapter is in split perspective, something I've never done before, but I thought that it might be good for adding some depth to the plot. Tell me what you think.

Also, massive thanks to all who reviewed last chapter - I was so chuffed to get nine reviews, I was thinking that maybe this time we could aim for ten? *Flutters eyelashes* I have connnections up at the North Pole, and me and Saint Nick are pretty tight, so if you review I could maybe persuade him to put a little something extra under your tree on the 25th? ;)

Read. Enjoy. Review,

_Skaista xo_

(P.S I'd recommend listening to 'Bon Iver and - Roslyn' while reading this chapter, it's what I listened to when I was writing it and I think it fits nicely.)

**Chapter Twelve – It's All About Perspective**

_*Lottie's POV*_

I didn't get up at all the next morning. Or the next morning. Not even the morning after that, either. My Mum chivvied and poked and prodded around me, trying to rally some energy out of me, but I didn't have any left.

I just couldn't fathom why everything had to be so Goddamn awkward – why couldn't things just work out between me and Paul? Maybe the Universe was trying to tell us something, though it was definitely going about it in the most transparent and tactless way possible; ripping us apart and throwing a baby in for good measure. I was too young to be worrying about my boyfriend becoming a father...especially to another girl's baby.

I couldn't help but keep reminding myself of how idiotic I was...how naive and vain and foolish and – and I had always known what he was like, I knew that Paul was bad news from the start, yet I fell for every one of his tricks. Hook, line and sinker.

_*Sophie's POV*_

I can't lie. I truly felt guilty when Charlotte staggered out of the cinema, looking destroyed. The old Sophie yearned to run after her and make it all better; longed to be sweet, and kind, and good again. But look where that got me in the first place.

I knew that it was my fault, my selfishness that was causing even more trouble, but I had no choice. It wasn't just about me anymore. There's a tiny, precious little life growing inside of me, and it needs a father. And there is nothing I will not do for my baby. _Nothing. _

_*Kim's POV*_

I was completely oblivious to it all, just gormlessly watching the cinema screen, wondering where the two of them had got to. Jared was on edge, I could tell that much, but every time I tried to ask him what was wrong he would just do that cute little half-shrug thing and smile at me.

About fifteen, maybe twenty minutes after Lottie and Sophie left; Jared abruptly leapt to his feet and tugged me out of the screen with him. I asked him over and over what he was doing; why we were leaving the movie? Where were Lottie and Sophie? Where was Paul? Were they all three together? But again, he ignored me; refused to answer. He had never blanked me before and it made my blood boil like never before.

I was his Imprint after all, his soul mate, his other half. What on Earth could be so important that _I_ take second place?

_*Paul's POV*_

I had never fully appreciated just how wise Sam really was. He had warned me nonstop about hooking up with girls and then dropping them when I found someone newer, more exciting. He told me that one day, I would slip up, and then Karma would catch up with me and bite my ass _hard_. He was damn right.

I messed up with Sophie, big time. First, I got her pregnant and practically ruined her life, then I tried to get her to 'sort it out' and now I was paying for all of it. I was paying for it by losing my Imprint.

I gave Sophie all the ammo and I didn't even realise it; she was just waiting for the perfect time to pounce and annihilate me. I deserved this, and I knew it... But Lottie didn't deserve it; she hadn't done anything wrong; she just got matched up with someone who could never, ever be good enough for her. Someone who wasn't worthy of her beauty. Someone who wasn't worthy of her cleverness. Someone who wasn't worthy of her perfect soul. Someone who wasn't worthy of being with her. That someone was me.

_*Jared's POV*_

Paul was in a right state; he had been since Friday night. He was so bad that he couldn't even phase – he just lay in his bed all weekend, doing shit all, while the rest of us scrambled to cover his furry ass.

I couldn't decide whether to sympathise with him, or be pissed off with him like the rest of the pack. I mean, he's my best friend, always has been, but even I knew what an idiot he was. And I'd told him as much; I told him to wise up and stop treating girls like dirt, like they were emotionless toys for him to play with.

But he didn't listen; he thought that he knew best. I guess now he knows how wrong he was. Now that it's _his_ heart getting broken.


End file.
